


Based on One Piece

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [44]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the difference?" The bounty hunter scoffed, standing and dragging the disgruntled magic user with him.</p>
<p>Shoving the blonde away, Merlin shot back testily as he started off in the opposite direction that the navy soldiers had ran. "What's the difference between a swordsman and a man flailing about with a sword?"</p>
<p>"So you're a flailing magic user?" Arthur asked with false thoughtfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Based on One Piece

"This," Arthur huffed in irritation exhaustion as the two of them slid to hide behind a group of crates, "Is your fault, _sorcerer."_

Merlin glared at the other until the navy ran past and he regained enough breath to speak, "Oh no, don't you dare blame this mess on me! _Mr. My Pride Says I Must Challenge Your Leader_!" He took a deep breath then added, "And I am not a sorcerer you, dollophead! I am a **Warlock**!"

"What's the difference?" The bounty hunter scoffed, standing and dragging the disgruntled magic user with him.

Shoving the blonde away, Merlin shot back testily as he started off in the opposite direction that the navy soldiers had ran. "What's the difference between a swordsman and a man flailing about with a sword?"

"So you're a flailing magic user?" Arthur asked with false thoughtfulness.

The warlock let out a wordless snarl, fingertips sparking in anger before dissipating with a harsh laugh when the blond went for his sword. "Oh don't act like I'm going to kill you."

.

.

.

_"Merlin didn't exactly have many options in life being a born magic user, traveling the sea was simply a way to make a living for himself and enjoy his freedom while he still had it. Arthur had always thought that the law was right, that the military was an honorable thing- he became a bounty hunter when he learned of the corruption in it's ranks._

_Neither planned on becoming pirates but, then, when do things go as planned?"_


End file.
